1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for automatically assembling an automotive seat, and in particular, to a system for automatically connecting a seat back of the seat to a seat cushion of same to thereby produce a complete automotive seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the assemblage of an automotive seat, a seat back and a seat cushion are provided independently of each other before they are connected together to form a complete seat.
Conventionally, a worker takes and carries the seat back to the seat cushion, and connects them together by bolting, while holding the seat back upright so as to produce a complete seat for use in an automotive seat. In most cases, the worker has to effect the bolting by one hand while holding the seat back upright by another hand, which hinders smooth assembling works and imposes much labor on the worker.
Meanwhile, there is such a type of automotive seat to formed by a seat back having a connecting bracket covered with a part of trim cover assembly and a seat cushion having an upwardly projecting connecting arm of reclining device. In this particular case, the foregoing manual way of seat assemblage has been thought indispensable because it has been difficult to use a machine to automatically strip off the part of trim cover assembly to expose the connecting bracket of seat back and fix that exposed bracket by bolts to the reclining device arm of seat cushion, without impairing an aesthetic appearance of a resulting seat.